


Placer en la oscuridad

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [14]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Atrapada, Culo a la boca, Defensa propia, Desnudez, Digitación vaginal, Diálogo canónico, Dolor de estómago, El orgasmo, Elementos Violación / No-con, Encogiendo, Escolar, Escuela secundaria, F/F, Forzada, Fucked Up, Gimiendo, Gritando, Inserción de objetos, Kris asesina, Kris gigante, Kris tiene un fetiche vore, La moralidad de Kris es discutible, Lametazo, Luchando, Magia, Mal sabor, Miedo a la muerte, Mojado y desordenado, Mordiendo, Mujer Kris, Nerviosismo, Oscura - Freeform, Pequeña Susie, Sadismo, Sonrisa, Tamaño Kink, Universo Alterno - Canon, Universo Alterno - Divergencia de Canon, Universo Alterno - Magia, Usuarios de magia, Vaginal, Venganza, Violenta Susie, Vore, acoso, armarios, caliente, contenido sexual, leyendo, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Kris está sola con Susie en el armario ... y le complace poder hacer lo que quiera con ella.





	Placer en la oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spanish speakers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spanish+speakers).
  * A translation of [Pleasure In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909744) by [FriendlyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower). 



> Esta es una traducción de mi trabajo "Pleasure In The Dark" del inglés al español.
> 
> Todo lo que necesita saber está en las etiquetas, ¡así que asegúrese de leerlas!
> 
> \- FriendlyFlower

A Kris realmente no le gustaban los armarios. Eran oscuros y aislados, lo que significa que cualquier cosa podría pasarle a ella en uno. Kris no tuvo más remedio que entrar en el armario de la escuela sola con Susie, el violento matón de clases que había amenazado con matarla hace unos momentos, para encontrar tiza para la clase. Mientras Susie buscó el interruptor de la luz, Kris se dio cuenta de un montón de papeles en el suelo. Kris recogió el papel más cercano a ella y apenas logró distinguir las palabras: 'Lee esto en voz alta y obtendrás un gran poder sobre la persona que más temes: Kodi jou jyo hdoh oun you lriv gowo qoune prhke mcki tov pov. 'Kris sabía muy bien esto era probablemente una estafa, pero Kris estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa para vengarse de Susie como antes.

 

"Oye, Kris. Creo que este armario está roto. No hay paredes. Bueno, hemos trabajado lo suficiente ", dijo Susie, a punto de irse. "Si Alphys quiere tanto la tiza, ella puede conseguirla ..." Kris interrumpió a Susie diciendo las palabras mágicas del papel. Antes de que Susie pudiera molestar a Kris por hablar en broma como lo haría una niña, Susie se sentía cada vez más pequeña hasta que era más pequeña que una hormiga. Kris ahora era gigantesca para ella. Kris sintió placer sexual al poder hacer lo que ella quería. De hecho, ella haría lo que quisiera con ella. Kris se quitó la ropa completamente y agarró a Susie. Susie rascó y mordió a Kris, pero era solo una molestia menor. Kris simplemente la ignoró y la colocó dentro de su agujero vaginal. "¡Oye! ¡Déjame salir! ”, Gritó Susie, solo para ser ignorada aún más cuando Kris comenzó a tocar su vagina, atrapando a Susie aún más. Kris, afortunadamente, recuperó un semen que cubrió a Susie de su vagina muy pronto. Kris lamió el semen, gimiendo por su sabor cremoso combinado con los sabores salados de Susie. "Me pregunto cómo sabrás después de estar en mi trasero ..." Kris susurró con emoción antes de meter a Susie dentro de su recto. Susie luchó, sintiéndose como una tenia dentro de su culo. Kris la sacó y la probó. Ella inmediatamente la escupió. “¡Sabes a mierda salada! ¡Qué asco! ”La mirada disgustada de Kris cambió instantáneamente a una mirada sádica cuando dijo:“ Tal vez esto cambie eso ”. Kris tomó una gota de sus fluidos orgásmicos que aún goteaban de su vagina y enjabonó a Susie. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó caer a Susie dentro de su boca. Antes de que Susie pudiera reaccionar, fue tragada, cayendo instantáneamente por su garganta húmeda, viscosa y de golpe de calor, y finalmente aterrizó dentro de su estómago en un océano de ácidos estomacales. Kris finalmente tuvo un orgasmo incondicional de su placer. Susie gritó y se revolvió en su estómago, dándole a Kris un leve dolor de estómago, pero no sirvió de nada ya que los ácidos la consumían viva. Kris sonrió y decidió que usaría esas palabras en contra de cualquier persona que le causara problemas.


End file.
